Date
by MikoYami1
Summary: Naruto asked her out on a date see what happens
Title: Date

Pair: Naruoc (NaruAki)

Commission (for): Gift :iconinsanity-driven:

Theme: N/A

Genre: Cute Romantic

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary: N/A

World: AU

Chapters: Ficlet

Status: N/A

Date started: 05-01-14

Date Finished: 05-09-14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own Akira she belongs to :iconinsanity-driven:

Chapters: N/A

Extra: B-lated Birthday gift I am sorry it is so late

Akira sighed a little bit annoyed as she stood in the tight black dress Yuki forced her to wear. Not that she minded it really she just surprised she would find a dress in a short amount of time Naruto allowed her.

"Hey Akira meet me at this French restaurant," was all he said handing her piece of paper of the restaurant she was to meet him at. It was to figure out the map Naruto scribbled together, as it was lines and pictures with some words. A map at best she was shocked she even found the place reading Naruto's scribbles.

She tired moving in the dress as she hated wearing such a short dress but somehow Yuki convinced her to wear such a short tight black dress, not giving her much of choice. Apparently it fit her as she had the hips and breast for it. Akira had to disagree it was much too for her liking.

Naruto was walking towards her he was wearing a suit and tie, his blond hair almost tamed like he brushed his spiky hair but it failed. He was walking up to her his whiskers crinkling as he was smiled at her and waved.

"You made it," he began a light jog towards her he didn't notice a small puddle of mud near the both of them as he took a large step in the mud splashing both of them with mud and water. Akira's lovely dress dirty and with mud.

"Naruto," Akira groaned a bit. She didn't really care for the dress but Yuki certainly did. She glanced at around at the lovely people dressed up all in fancy dresses much too fancy for Akira's taste. She wrinkled her nose at the snobby people as they began whispering to one another.

"Sorry," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, his wide grin never changing. He seemed oblivious to the gossip that was around them, "What do you think of the place," he said he looked around nervous. He fixed the tie that was obviously not his style.

"I am not sure we really fit in," she said as she brushed off the dirt from her dress, but it looked already stained, "or even if we would allowed in," her dress was ruined thanks to Naruto's jog. His pants were also a bit messy he would track dirt inside.

"We can try," he said a bit. He was a bit worried about being kicked out suddenly Yuki had worked so hard on getting him a tickets to the restaurant. He had begged the eldest of the Uchiha wife for reservation. It was Akira's birthday and he wanted to do something special on their very first date.

"I guess we can try," she smiled at the blond and slowly began walking towards the restaurant. The hostess wasn't going to allow them in until they heard Itachi's name. It only guessed the Uchiha's name would get them in barely.

The rest of the date wasn't that amazing, Naruto tripped over a table knocking over several waiters. He being the hot headed blond eh was wanted to fight the waiters for yelling at him and threating to kick him out. It took Akira a while to calm him down. Their dinner came late and their drinks were always empty.

"I am still hungry," Naruto said after a while. The meal was small four ounce steak or four ounce salmon with some vegetables.

Akira gave a small smile to Naruto as he stared at her when the check came. He was staring at wide eyed, he couldn't pay for this. He didn't even have that much money. He stared at the woman before him, "do you want to ditch this place," he questioned.

He wasn't one for eat and run but he had no other choice he would put it on Itachi's tab. Akira stared at the blond, "we can't she spoke, we would get in trouble," she whispered to Naruto as he got up and grabbed her hand and ran.

"We will put it on Itachi's tab," he said as he rushed her past the angry waiters and mad cooks that were in the back trying to stop them. They continued on running Akira taking off her heels as they continued on running, after they excited the building their little run became fun.

They continued on running, till they stopped in front of a very familiar Raman shop, "you should have stopped here for the date from the start," she took a seat on one of the stools.

Naruto gave a shy smile before sitting next to her and sitting down next to her. They both started enjoying a proper date together.


End file.
